My Hero
by kawaii yuki-chan
Summary: THREE-SHOT My idea on why Puck is...the way he is. Purt in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Second Purt fanfic ever so be nice plz? I also wrote "Sugar" which is also Purt if you'd like to check it out.

This one's gonna be a two-shot, just an idea about why Puck is…..the way he is. First part is the story and the second is Purt-smut for those who enjoy it (like me).

As usual don't own Glee (otherwise Puck would be SO Bi for Kurt….)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurt Hummel was jolted out of his Oscar acceptance speech by the sound of his cell phone going off and "Sweet Caroline" ringing out into the darkness at 3am. Rubbing his eyes after a quick glance at the clock Kurt flipped the lock off of his iPhone and brought it to his ear.

"….'lo?" he mumbled into the cell as he rolled over to get comfortable. At first he thought maybe Puck had just pocket dialed him by accident when a small whimper brought him from half asleep to fully alert faster than Superman.

"Hello? Puck?" he said a bit more clearly now that all his attention was on the device at his ear.

"K-Kurtie?" came the half sob that nearly broke his heart into pieces. Sarah, Puck's seven year old sister sounded absolutely terrified and Kurt felt his muscles tense.

"Sarah? Hun what's wrong? Why are you using your big brother's cell phone?" he asked her, sitting up as the fear that something was horribly wrong in the universe formed a lead ball in the pit of his stomach.

"Kurtie, c-can you come ta my house? Pretty please?" Sarah cried with a few sniffles. A look of confusion passed over Kurt's face as he tried to figure out why on this green Earth would his bully-turned-friend's little sister, whom he had met only a handful of times, was practically begging for him to come over at 3 in the morning.

"Sarah, why are you crying? Where is your brother?" he asked as the feeling of dread clamped icily around his heart.

"Moma was yellin at Noah again. I heard her sayin all kinds of mean things and then big heavy stuff fallin." She sobbed and Kurt got up to tug on some sweats.

"Moma ran away an I came outta my room where Noah tells me to stay until he comes an gets me but he never did. Kurtie, Noah won't wake up…..all this icky red stuff is around him an he w-won't wake up! Please come now, I'm scared…." She all but wailed as Kurt grabbed his keys and barreled down the halway toward the door.

"Sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes." He cooed to her as he jumped into his car and zoomed at practically 100 mph toward the Puckerman house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurt stared with his mouth open at the utter destruction that greeted him as he pushed Puck's front door open with his hand.

Broken glass and what remained of an end-table littered the floor. Old pictures of a younger Puck with his mom and who Kurt assumed was his dad were strewn around the room, some whole and some with the man's half ripped off. A big bottle of strong liquor was still on the kitchen counter with the cup smashed on the floor across the room. As Kurt passed by a stain on the wall he saw the cup had been thrown by someone.

"Sarah?" he called softly and the sound of crying pulled him into the den. Sarah Puckerman was laying across the big shoulders of her big brother and crying her little heart out. Kurt ran to her and pulled her into a comforting hug and stared with wide eyes at the boy before him. Puck was sprawled on the floor on his side with his eyes closed and a deep gash still oozing a bit of blood was across the right side of his face. He was dressed in frayed jeans and a dark grey V neck shirt that was covered in rips, a bit of blood and as Kurt could smell, some of the alcohol he found on his way in. A plit lip as well as a rapidly forming bruise by the side of his mouth filled Kurt with horror.

"Sarah, I'm gonna check on Noah OK?" He whispered as she gripped Kurt as if she were terrified he'd disappear and she'd be alone again. Kurt placed his trembling fingers against Puck's neck and almost wept with joy at the pulse he found even if it was quite sluggish. Besides the nasty gash on his head, Puck had old bruises and a few faded scars here and there on his arms and what Kurt could see on his back from the skin that peeked under the hem of his shirt. He felt his heart swell with joy as Puck's greenish hazel eyes slowly cracked open and he let out a small moan.

"Noah?" Sarah cried as she clutched at his hand and fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"S'ra…K-Kurt?" he mumbled as he tried to focus on their faces. With a grunt, he tried to pull himself into more of a sitting position only to cry out and clutch his left forearm to his chest when he tried to put his weight on it. Settling to just rolling onto his back a bit painfully Puck heard as Kurt gave his address to the 911 operator on his cell and he felt Sarah latch onto his right shoulder to sniffle into his neck.

"N-Noah, why d-did Moma say th-those things t-to you? Why i-is she s-so mad a-at you?" she cried as Puck brought his uninjured hand up to pat her on the back. Kurt blushed as he saw a few heated tears slide down Puck's face as he struggled to find an answer. A quick glance to him and Kurt found himself thinking up a weak but effective answer to her tearful question.

"Sarah, your Moma just drank a little too much. Everything is going OK after we get your big brother to the hospital so he can get fixed up." He said quietly and he put his hand over Puck's as he had his on her tiny back. Kurt looked up into Puck's anguished eyes and blushed again when his got a wheezy thanks from the larger teen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Mr. Puckerman, you have a concussion, some stitches, a broken arm, fractured clavicle, and a wide array of cuts and bruises but you will make a full recovery in a couple of weeks. Is there anyone that can take care of your sister until you are discharged and then yourself as you heal? Any family members or family friends, someone you trust?" Dr. Pinto said as she looked over his chart again. Puck mumbled a no and lowered his eyes to the sleeping form of his little sister that refused to be parted from his side the minute the doctors allowed her to see him. He gave a bit of a half smile as she snuggled closer to his side and continued to suck on her thumb, a baby trait that only resurfaced whenever she was upset.

"That friend of yours is still here you know. The one that called the paramedics, do you want me to let him in?" she asked as she replaced the chart in the bin by the door and paused with her hand on the knob.

"He is? Uh…sure, he can come in. I guess he'll want some answers at least." Puck replied. After a few moments, Kurt came timidly into the room and sat down awkwardly on the chair by the bed.

"So, I….uh bet you wanna know what happened?" He said quietly after Kurt began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, confused as to why they were all here.

"My Mom…..hasn't been the same since my Dad left a couple of years back. Sarah was just a couple of months old so she never knew him but I was already ten and I remember the day he just never came home. At first she began to drink and cry all the time when she thought I was asleep. As I grew up I began looking more and more like…him that she started taking out her pain and sadness on me. Usually she'd just smack me a bit and then get all weepy, sayin how sorry she was and how she missed him." Puck shifted his glance to Kurt and saw that he had a few tears falling down his face but his bright blue eyes were filled with compassion. The need to finally be able to tell someone after all the years of bottling it up deep into his heart proved to be the push he needed and Puck continued.

"I usually get smacked around but after she gets it out of her system she seems better. I never fight back and it goes quick but today she really was pissed. The smacks became punches and shoves, she's a small woman but she sure can hit. A punch to my face pushed me off balance and I crashed into the end table. I landed on my arm and remember hearing in crack as I landed but she just kept yelling at how much she hated me and kept hitting me. I tried to get up again but she grabbed a piece of the table and clocked me across the head and I passed out. Next thing I know, you and Sarah are over me with terrified looks on your faces." He finished with a sigh. Puck felt as if a ton weight was finally lifted from his heart and he could breathe better.

"Puck, why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you defend yourself or find some help?" Kurt burst out after a few moments of loaded silence. Puck was a big guy, he could have easily overpowered whomever was trying to hurt him. Kurt couldn't figure out why in the world he would voluntarily subject himself to this abuse for so long.

"She's my Mom. It made me feel like I was helping her in a twisted way, I guess." Puck said sadly as he ran his big hand through Sarah's long curls.

"Nobody deserves that Noah. You're not supposed to feel terrified in your own house or scared of when the next beat down will come." Kurt said sadly as he placed a comforting hand on Puck's knee from his place beside the bed. He looked at him with such compassion that Puck finally broke down and let the tears fall freely. Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling the larger teen into a hug that had Puck wrap his good arm tightly around his thin waist and sobbing away almost eight years of sadness into his chest, the walls around his heart finally crumbling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abuse is wrong no matter who is doing it and why. No one can hurt you without your consent. STOP THE VIOLENCE.

I am a total review-whore…. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Oki-dokie, I got a bunch of great reviews for this so I'm gonna put up the second chapter. It's pretty much Purt-smut about halfway thru so:

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his side on his large bed. The last two months were a flurry of activity and stress in the Hummel household, but he wouldn't change it for the world. After his Dad found out that Puck and his sister basically had nowhere to go, he insisted that they could stay at their house. Puck was nearing eighteen and was almost an adult but little Sarah was only seven and would become a ward of the state, a fact that still had Puck on edge as well as Kurt and his Dad. She had already been thru so much, they didn't want her to be ripped away from what family she had left.

A few days after they moved in, Kurt convinced Puck to sleep in his room on the fold-out futon couch so that someone was nearby in case he needed anything since his injuries made moving difficult and they put Sarah right next to him on an inflatable mattress. The first few weeks passed relatively smooth, occasionally broken by Sarah's nightmares that had everything from their mother turning on her to Puck dying and her being alone. They wore off after a bit and she slept pretty soundly, recently even going for sleepovers again at her friend Becca's house.

Even though his physical injuries were almost healed, Kurt knew that Puck was still dealing with some deep emotional problems. Even after the police finally found their Mom and put her in the psych ward at the local jail and put on observation ans heavy meds, Kurt would be woken up at least a few times a week with his nightmares. His breathing would quicken and he'd mumble and toss and turn his head on his pillow. After a while he would wake up with a gasp and find Kurt beside him, with a glass of cold water and a cool towel to wipe away the sweat from his face and neck. Most times, his dreams were of his Mom finishing him off, others were of her going after Sarah. But the worst were of some social worker bursting in the house and taking his sister away, that fear made completely possible due to his colorful police record. A dream Puck hoped with every fiber in his very soul he would never have to live through.

Kurt sat up as the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears as well as soft sobbing.

'Another bad one it seems. At least Sarah's at Becca's again.' Kurt thought to himself as he padded across his room in bare feet and he softly placed his hand on Puck's shoulder to give him a quick shake. Almost as soon as his palm touched the bare and flushed skin of Puck's shoulder the larger boy awoke with a strangled gasp and shot up from the sheets.

"SARAH!" he cried out with anguish still semi in the dream.

"Puck, it's OK. You and Sarah are safe now, remember?" Kurt called softly placing his hands on either side of the jock's face making sure his eyes were focused on his.

Puck blinked a few times before burying his face in Kurt's chest and pulling him down next to him on the sheets.

"C-can you lay with me. Just for a bit?" the muffled question came so soft, Kurt almost didn't hear it at first. Puck sounded so much like a lost little boy that Kurt felt his "mother-hen instincts" burn at full force.

"S-sure Puck. As long as you need me to, I'll stay." Kurt replied after a few moments, relaxing against the warmth that the bigger boy's body seemed to radiate. Kurt let his arms wind themselves loosely around Puck's shoulders and felt himself being pulled closer up against his body. Blushing as the thought of how well they fit together briefly passed thru his mind he let sleep overcome him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Kurt awoke to find himself alone on the futon. The still warm sheets wrapped around his body and the pillow that still smelled like the shampoo Puck used on his beloved 'hawk enveloped Kurt in an air of contentment. With a sigh Kurt realized that he was falling in love with another unattainable guy. With his mouth set into a strong line, Kurt promised himself that he wouldn't put himself thru another "Finn-fiasco" as he dubbed it. He would guard his heart and focus on getting Puck better both physically and emotionally, not try to get into his pants.

Kurt sat up with a blush as Puck poked his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still stuck in his mouth. He smiled and suppressed a giggle at how cute the hair of his mohawk looked when it was still mussed from sleep. A raised eyebrow from Puck had him scrambling out of his bed and into his closet to find a killer outfit for the day ahead. Today was the day Puck would finally get his cast off and he knew Puck was happy to finally get the damn thing off.

"Thanks for putting up with my crap last night. Well, almost every night." came Puck's deep voice and Kurt whirled around to find Puck right behind him, still clad in only his Jo Boxer pajama bottoms. Kurt's world zeroed down to just the area in his closet as he realized how close Puck was.

"I-it's no problem." He managed to reply a little shakily as his attention was riveted to how low those pants rode on Puck's lean hips.

"Kurt….I…." he began as he closed the gap between them and towered over the slightly smaller teen, effectively pushing him back into his mini dresser where he kept his accessories. Puck brought his uninjured arm up and let his hand caress the softness of Kurt's cheek before he threw caution into the wind and brought their lips together in a fiery yet chaste kiss.

Kurt's mind went on overload the minute Puck's lips met his in the most perfect, kneecap-melting, omigod kiss. A slight nibble on his bottom lip had him opening them and almost sighing with pleasure as Puck deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore his mouth. Kurt dropped the shirt he had in his hands and tentatively brought his arm up and around Puck's neck pulling him closer. Puck wound his arm around his waist and they were pressed against each other fully with Kurt sandwiched between the jock's larger frame in front of him and the dresser behind while Puck held his casted arm slightly to the side.

"P-puck, what are w-we doing?" Kurt panted as Puck moved his mouth from his lips to nibble on the shell of his ear. He whimpered as he felt him suck on his earlobe before he whispered into his ear.

"Dunno. I guess I'm finally letting my heart feel for once, and right now it's filled with feelings for you." Puck's deep voice made deeper with desire sent bone clacking shivers down Kurt's spine. He continued to suck and nibble on Kurt's ear and the juncture where his neck curves into his shoulder.

"Puck, wait….we..we have to get you out of your cast at least." Kurt managed to choke out after a particularly hard suck on his neck by Puck's hot mouth. With a sigh, Puck finally pulled away from Kurt and stared his hazel-green eyes into Kurt's baby blues.

"After my Doctor's we are SO having a talk about things." Puck growled after a moment and walked toward the door where he paused.

"You can call me Noah, Kurt. I'll only allow you and Sarah to call me that." he called over his shoulder before he was gone up the stairs and Kurt was left alone with the memory of feeling Puck's warm body pressed against his.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck sighed with joy when Dr. Pinto finally pulled away the last remnants of the cast from his arm and he felt the cool air of the office on his skin. He half listened to the Doctor as she told him about his going to therapy for at least a month and told Kurt and his Dad not to let him over-use his arm or tire out the weakened muscles. She covered his arm in a special lotion and handed the bottle to Kurt with instructions of reapplying it twice a day before they were allowed to leave.

The moment they were back at the house, Puck pulled Kurt into his room and locked the door. He walked them to Kurt's bed and gently pushed Kurt onto his back.

"Pu-Noah, wait…" he cried out softly as he felt Puck follow him down. He didn't go any further but used his body weight to keep Kurt lying under him.

"I've liked you for a while, Kurt and I only joined GLEE to be closer to you instead of just in Spanish. Even after all the crap I put you thru at first you never let it get to you. You'd be covered in trash from the dumpster or a slushie and you'd just strut down the hallway like it was the hottest shit outta Paris or something." Puck began when Kurt stopped squirming under him.

"After a while, I kinda began to admire that about you. Soon I realized that my admiration had turned to love and even though I tried to fight it with Quinn, I just knew that I was fighting nature. I was gonna talk to you about it but this crap with my Mom happened and I just now found the words to tell you. Will you give me a chance Kurt? Will you help me feel again?" he asked bringing his eyes to Kurt's wide blue ones.

"I….." Kurt began.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

EVIL CLIFFIE! Sorry, but I had to stop there. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said this was a two-shot but I thought a tree-shot would fit the story better and not make it seem too rushed.

ENJOY THE PURT SMUT!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I-I think we should take it slow Puck." Kurt said softly as he stared into Puck's hazel green eyes.

"Kurt, I said you can call me by my actual name. Puck is who I am for everyone else. The people at school, the others in GLEE, even my Mom and Finn. But you and Sarah are the only ones I trust so, only you two can know Noah. Please?" Puck replied with a frown as he noted Kurt calling him by his nickname.

"You just got out of your cast and still have to deal with all this drama with your Mom. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I don't go halfway and I don't want to be another one of your flings or your "in the closet secret". As long as you're comfortable and know this is what you want, I don't mind going slowly. Kurt said with conviction and placed his hands on either side of Pucks face. With a huge grin, Puck let Kurt pull their lips together in another soft kiss. Puck flipped them so that Kurt was straddling the jock's hips and ran his hands softly down his back to cup his cute bottom thru the skinny jeans he had on and deepened the kiss.

Kurt's breath hitched and he ground his hips into Puck's as his large hands squeezed his bottom and the back of his thighs. He ran his hands thru the short hair of Puck's mowhawk and sighed with pleasure when he felt him nibble on his bottom lip before licking softly it with his tongue.

"You are not gonna make this easy, are you?" Kurt chuckled as he pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads together.

"Nope, I'm a stud remember?" he laughed as Kurt slid off of him and fixed his clothes.

"Well, let's go feed your studly-self and get that arm better. You're gonna need all your strength to handle my fabulocity…..Noah." Kurt said with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of the month everything seemed to be going well for the new little couple, their fellow GLEEks were privy to their relationship and saw how good of an influence Kurt was on Puck. Puck was calmer and nicer to be around, he hadn't been a jerk at all and even managed to stay out of trouble. All in all it seemed like everything was looking up for him and Kurt until Karofsky caught wind of the situation while eavesdropping on some teacher's talking about it.

"So I hear you're shacking up with the Lima Fairy, huh Puckerman?" he laughed as he and a couple of other jocks cornered Puck and Kurt after school while on their way to GLEE. Kurt felt Puck tense dangerously as he turned to Karofsky with a death glare.

"Lay off, dumbass. You don't know what you're talking about." He growled in barely checked fury and the sly grin on Karofsky's ugly face.

"So how do you pay him? Do you suck him off or does he like you to ba-" Karofsky was suddenly interrupted as Puck's newly healed fist made contact with his face mid-sentence. He fell to the floor with a yowl and the other jocks pulled Puck off of him and held him by the arms.

"KURT, GET OUTTA HERE!" Puck yelled as Karofsky lumbered to his feel and advanced toward him. Kurt dropped his bag and took off like a bat out of hell, his slim dancer's physique making him faster than the larger jocks.

"How noble of you Puckerman, I guess we'll just hafta wail on you instead of the Fag. Maybe we can beat the gay outta you and get the REAL Puck back." Karofsky laughed menacingly as he drew back his fist and drove into Puck's stomach. The other jocks held Puck in a standing position as Karofsky landed hit after hit until he was out of breath.

"I-is that all K-karofsky? U h-hit like a g-girl." Puck laughed after he spit out some blood, hoping Kurt returned soon with help. As he braced himself for the new barrage of fists Coach Sylvester's horrified voice rang out and Karofsky froze in surprise.

"What the HELL is going on!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MR. SHUE!" Kurt screamed as he ran into the choir room. All the GLEEks froze in horror at the terrified look on Kurt's face as he interrupted their practice.

"Kurt what on Earth is-" Mr. Shue started but was interrupted by Kurt's cry.

"You have to come with me, THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" he yelled and he grabbed him by his arm and desperately tried to drag him out. Kurt managed to get the rest of the GLEE Club and their teacher running with him back to Puck and when they rounded the corner, even Kurt had to stop and stare in horror. Puck was sitting against the wall of the hallway with a bloody towel against his nose. Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins were yelling at the Karofsky and his henchmen a little further down the hallway and the GLEEks could catch the words "Hate-crime" and "expulsion".

"N-noah?" Kurt sobbed as he launched himself into Puck's lap, clasping his arms around the bigger boy's shoulders and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"You did good Princess." Puck wheezed out as he petted Kurt's hair with his free hand his voice slightly muffled by the bloody towel. After a bit, Kurt was allowed to take Puck home and with some help from their fellow GLEEks they got Puck back on his feet. Santana held him by one shoulder and Kurt held his other hand and they steered him back to the choir room.

"Are you OK Puck?" Mr. Shue asked once they got him in a chair. Rachel held his head back and Finn handed her some clean tissues while she wiped all the blood from his face. Kurt remained latched onto his hand and laid his head softly on his shoulder. Mercedes patted his arm in sympathy and the rest of the GLEEks sat around them.

"No worries Mr. Shue, that asshole just got in a few good punches. I don't think anything's broken but I'm gonna be sore as hell for the next couple of days." Puck replied as Rachel finished wiping the blood from his chin and nose.

"What happened Puckerman?" Santana asked in a surprisingly soft and sad voice. Her and Brittany were sitting behind him holding hands.

"Karofsky was just giving us crap about my staying at Kurt's and our newly developed….relationship. I told Kurt to run for help while I kept them busy." Puck said nonchalantly while he gripped a little harder on Kurt's hand. The others asked a few more questions before Puck managed to deflect them and asked to be taken home. Finn drove him and Kurt to the house before saying he had a date with Rachel and let them in. A note from Burt on the dinning table said that he and Finn's mom were at dinner and a movie till late had Puck realizing they'd be alone for most of the night.

Walking into Kurt's room, Puck found himself pushed against the door as Kurt furiously kissed him with tears running down his face. He managed to break away for air after a moment and gaped at Kurt as he sobbed into his chest.

"I thought I was going to come back to a dead man." Kurt hiccupped as the sobs finally died down enough for words to be coherent. Puck hugged him closer and let his hands run up and down his back comfortingly.

"This makes it TWO times you've saved my life Kurt. Don't be sad, I wasn't worried and do you know why?" He cooed as he pulled Kurt's face up to stare into his baby blues.

"I knew you'd be back with help. I knew you'd be one of the ONLY people who could NEVER let me down. I feel stronger thanks to you Kurt. Being with you has made me realize not everyone is out to take advantage of me. That I don't always have to wait for the day they use me and then leave like my Dad did and how my Mom kinda did. I love you and I thank God for the day Sarah called you." Kurt gave him a watery smile and Puck sealed their lips together in a loving kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kurt, are you sure you're ready for this?" Puck asked as he slid off his tank top. Kurt took his big hand and placed a kiss on each of his fingertips before settling on Puck's lap.

"I've never been more sure, Noah." He said with a smile and placed his hands on his chest.

Puck pulled him into a fiery kiss as he slid his hands under his shirt. Kurt shivered as he felt one of Puck's long fingers ghost over a pink nipple before his shirt was softly pulled over his head. His warm mouth latched onto his neck and Kurt ground his bottom into Puck's growing hardness. Puck pulled Kurt's pants down slowly and ran his large hands down his back to squeeze his exposed bottom while Kurt kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced in an erotic dance as Puck managed to pull off his own pants and lay back with Kurt on top of him. He feared his larger frame would be too heavy and let Kurt take the lead so he'd be comfortable.

"N-noah…..please….ah" Kurt gasped as he felt one of Puck's fingers tease him. Puck latched onto one of Kurt's nipples as he let his finger enter him slowly, timing his nibbles and sucks with his thrusting finger. After a few moments, Puck added a second and finally a third finger while swallowing Kurts breathy moans and gasps with passionate kisses.

"If you want me to stop, I will Kurt." Puck reassured him as he poured some lotion into his hand and covered himself generously.

"I-it's OK, Noah. I know you'd never hurt me. Just…..please?" Kurt moaned as he felt Puck's length slide against his bottom. Kurt lowered himself slowly onto Puck and sighed with lust when he was fully in him. He started a slow rocking that had Puck groaning with pleasure at the feeling of sliding in and out of Kurt. After a few more rocks, Puck gripped his hips and turned them so he was over Kurt. He rolled his hips back and thrust into him a little harder repeating the motion when he felt Kurt wind his long legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Soon Puck was pounding into Kurt while the smaller boy moaned and cried out in pleasure and was arching his back as he felt Puck hit that spot in him over and over. Puck wrapped his long fingers around Kurt's straining length and pumped his hand up and down in time with his thrusts until he felt Kurt clench around him and he came in his hand. A few more hard thrusts later and Puck came while still inside of Kurt and laid on top of him carefully both boys floating on their after glows.

"Th-that was amazing" Kurt panted after a bit as he felt Puck pull out and lay on his side next to him.

"Yeah, same for me Princess. That was mind-blowing." Puck said softly as he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Noah?" Kurt whispered as he noticed Puck was falling asleep.

"Hrm?"

"Next time you won't have to tell me to run. I'll protect you like you protect me and I'll kick their asses." Kurt said with a kiss on Puck's forehead. The silence that followed made Kurt think Puck had indeed fallen asleep when his soft reply brought a smile to his face.

"My hero."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DONE! OK, let me know what you guys thought of the story! Reviews are welcome and will finally light a fire under my ass to finish "Sugar".

SMOOCHIES! Yuki ( ^_^ )


End file.
